This project will involve both empirical and normative analyses, initially focusing on a specific subset of practices in some European settings. There are publicly available summaries of cases that some review committees deem particularly educational and therefore make accessible. One subset consists of most of those cases in which people have received assisted death for psychiatric illnesses. The first study in this overall project will consist of a qualitative analysis of 66 cases (2011 to 2014 cases published as of July 2015), describing the profiles of the patients as well as outlining how the review committees evaluate such cases. The overall project will also include normative evaluation of this and other practices involving physician assisted death.